Vašek Jirák
Vašek Jirák is a main character of People I Know. Vašek is a smart, ambitious, good-natured, student of the Prchlician Gymnasium School with a lot of his friends being there. From the main cast, even from the extended main cast, Vašek is the one character that the viewer can relate to the most. This is the concept under which Vašek's character has been created. Biography Vašek comes from a rich family of a polish goy, Antonín Jirák, who obtained his wealth from his rich parents and even multiplied it by working as a securities broker, and a czech medician, Lenka Jiráková, née Kůrcová, who had one son, Gerhart, seven years before Vašek was concieved. Given that the show takes place around the year 2015, Vašek was born sometime in 1998 or 1999. According to "Simulation Comedy", Vašek is the youngest of the main trio. Vašek is shown spending a lot of his time with his nuclear family, even though his older brother has moved to Prague and doesn't contact the family much. Even since his early years, Vašek has been interested in arts and politics, caring about the events that surrounded him as a child. Vašek has never had any pets, except a goldfish in his room, until the episode "Man's Pest Friend", where his parents adopted a dog Vašek had bad experiences with earlier in the episode, much to Vašek's dismay. Personality Vašek's personality is based of the typical viewer of the show. He is often shown to do the most logical actions, he is however often shown to be a bit naive, which is most notably due to him being too nice to his surrounings and not being able to say no, even though it may help in his situation. Religious beliefs According to multiple episodes, Vašek is an agnostic, like his creator, Michaal P'Eshek. Coming from a mixed family of a goy and a christian, his view on religion has been rather disorted, which is what might lead to his confused opinion. Relationships Honza Dočkal Honza is Vašek's best friend and they both always support each one's decisions. Despite Honza being a rather agressive character, he rarely argues with Vašek, except a few notable moments. When Honza discovered that Vašek's maternal family comes from the center of Prague in "Variable of Friendship", knowing that his family comes from Moravia, he started to doubt about the value of their friendship, since moravians and pragues are natural enemies, but this was confirmed to be only due to the satirical meaning, above that, this has even made their friendship stronger. Honza has been holding back a bit from Vašek, when he got a girlfriend, but after he adapted, he started talking to Vašek a lot again. Martin Hora Martin is Vašek's good friend, although he doesn't talk to him as much as to Honza. Martin sits in a desk with Vašek, which is means that they also have a good bond. Martin's radical behavior repels Honza, which makes him and Honza share more storylines, the first big one being in "Social Priorities", in which, Vašek and Martin try to get each other a girlfriend. Love interests In "Social Priorities", Vašek has been shown to seek for a girlfriend of his own. He explained to Martin, that having someone to care about one, to support one and to have physical connections with, is what makes life complete. He was shown to be supportive when his best friend Honza got a girlfriend and he began to question relationship's value, when they separated. This lead to him wanting to stand up for himself and express his feelings to his crush, which was shown to be Lianne. Even though his confession was not successful at first, Vašek found the thrill of love again and his belief has been saved. Appearances Vašek appears in every episode except "Trumpet to Heaven". Trivia * Vašek went through a serious case of rubella. * In a deleted scene in "(F) IQ", it is shown that he posesses the IQ of 122. * He has the BO blood type and is allergic to detergents and latex. Category:Characters